


Nights Like This

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray in panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

Out here in the middle of nowhere, Ray worries about boring Fraser. That one day Fraser will come home from being out in the field and Ray won't be enough, just like what happened with Stella. So Ray keeps busy, not wanting to be the kind of guy Fraser can't leave alone every now and then, because who wants to be with a person like that? And it's not like he doesn't have plenty to do while Fraser is gone - it's amazing how many things break down in a place where there's hardly any people, and he's constantly being called into town to fix someone's car or snowmobile. But there's still a lot of time to get worked up and obsess a little, and Ray's really good at that. And, yeah, maybe he overreacts, because Ray's good at that, too, but sometimes he'll be missing Fraser so much it hurts and then he'll start worrying about Fraser losing interest. It'll get to the point where he can hardly stand being inside of his own head.

That's when he puts the panties on again. He thinks maybe Fraser knows that Ray wears them when he's feeling insecure, knows _him_, and one day maybe they'll talk about it, but so far they've just ended up in bed. And someday, he thinks as he watches Fraser's tongue trace his cock through the silky fabric, he'll order another color besides pink. But Fraser seems to really like him in pink, so Ray keeps on buying them. They've gone through a dozen or so pairs now, because Fraser likes him in pink so much that the panties are often ripped, or torn, or, on one memorable occasion, cut from his body.

Fraser fucks him rough, pushing Ray's knees up around his ears and tugging the panties down his thighs just enough so that Fraser can thrust his cock inside of him. The rhythm quickly turns pounding and relentless, and Ray has trouble sucking in a breath with the way Fraser is looking at him. He's pretty sure he looks like a freak show with his smeared lipstick and smudged eyeliner, but Fraser's expression is pure heat, and the way he's moaning, god - Ray closes his eyes for a moment in an effort to hold off his orgasm just a little while longer. That doesn't help, though; it only makes everything else more _intense_, and when he feels Fraser's huge hand wrapping around his cock, just like that he's coming hard between them. He never can last on nights like this, no matter how much he wants to.

Fraser's pulls the panties off the rest of the way so that Ray can wrap his legs around him, and Ray expects Fraser to start fucking him harder now, but he doesn't. The pace slows, gentles, and that hits Ray in a way he can't even explain. He tugs at Fraser's shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him, wet and sloppy, putting everything he is into that kiss, wanting Fraser to understand. Finally, he pulls his mouth away and presses his forehead to Fraser's, because suddenly he needs to say it.

"Anything," Ray pants. "I'll be anything you want. You know that, right?"

"Ray, I- You're _everything_-"

And then Fraser is fucking him hard again and kissing him over and over, and he never does finish his sentence, but Ray thinks he gets it.


End file.
